This invention relates to new 3-(aminoalkylaminocarbonylmethoxy)-5-phenylpyrazole compounds and their salts and pharmaceutical compositions containing these compounds, as well as methods for the preparation of these compounds.
3-hydroxycarbonylmethoxy-5-phenylpyrazole compounds and their esters and amides with blood lipid lowering properties have been described in the specification of European Patent Application No. 7019.